Catherine Willows PI
by FOXY FOLLOWER
Summary: Grissom is hiding something and Catherine will not stop until she gets to the truth! GSR all the way


**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by CBS, the story and all mistakes are mine .**

**A/N Just a little bit of fun I thought up, please read and review.**

**Catherine Willows P.I**

Catherine Willows was coming to the end of what had seemed an endless week of body dumps and decomp cases when she received the call for a possible homicide with bugs, without hesitation she knew who to call, even if it was his first day off in nearly a month. Pulling her Tahoe up onto the drive behind his black SUV she looked through the windscreen at Grissom's new house, 'Very nice Gil' she said to herself approvingly. She had decided it would be quicker to pick him up on the way to the scene rather than try and find his new home phone number, knowing that he would have turned off his work cell after the last months work marathon. Briefly she wondered why his car was parked out on the drive instead of in the garage attached to the single storey building.

After knocking on the blue painted door she pushed her sunglasses back onto her head and waited, feeling the warmth of the sun begin to warm her back. The last week had been unbearable with temperatures hitting the 90's even before breakfast. After receiving no immediate reply she knocked again this time with more force. _I guess he must be in bed._ Turning she took in the neatly clipped lawn and colourful flower beds, shaking her head in disbelief, Gil had never been one for gardening, he had even gone so far as to have the small garden at his old place flagged for ease. Her thoughts were interrupted as the heavy front door swung open revealing an unkempt Gil Grissom in a pair of cotton pyjama trousers and a loose tank top. Stifling a laugh at the sight before her Catherine explained about the call out and the reason behind her unprompted visit before breezing past her friend without waiting for an invitation.

Words could not describe the shock Grissom got when he opened the door to find the blond standing before him hands on hips and lips moving ten to the dozen. He had been enjoying a well deserved lazy morning in bed when the sharp rapping on the door had pricked his subconscious and shocked him out of his comfortable slumber.

"What are you doing here Catherine, it is suppose to be my day off' Grissom did not pretend to disguise his agitation at being disturbed.

"Haven't you been listening to me Gil? I got this call out and as soon as they mentioned bugs I thought of you, you should be flattered you are so indispensable." Catherine cooed, smiling sweetly to try and encourage him to comply, she knew her powers of persuasion could be irresistible. But obviously her charm was not working on Grissom as she sensed his unease and his strange body language only served to confirm her suspicions, he looked decidedly preoccupied. As she broke his gaze she scanned her surroundings for the first time. Gone was the cold, almost clinical environment that had been his old town house. Gone were the stark walls and uncluttered minimalist furniture. Instead there was a distinctive air of femininity, pictures hung against colourful walls and soft furnishings that actually co-ordinated punctuated the room making it attractive rather than just functional. Catherine was more than a little intrigued, had Gil been holding out on her, keeping secrets, did he finally have a girlfriend. Then a thought struck her as her mind raced into overdrive_, had he shacked up with that weird dominatrix that he had been so obsessed over, what was her name? Heather somebody. No the lack of leather in the room reassured her that she was wrong,_ thinking back over the lat few months she tried to remember any clues that may help her to get to the bottom of this very curious problem. True he had been more sociable taking time to actually sit and share conversations with the team instead of being constantly isolated in his office doing whatever it was he did in there for hours on end and just recently he had taken up the offer to share breakfast with them after shift. Suddenly realising that Grissom had stopped talking and was staring intently at her waiting for a response she quickly spluttered a vague reply to try and disguise the fact that she was analysing things. In an attempted to play for more time she steered the conversation back to her main reason for being there.

"I figured it would be quicker to swing by and pick you up as I was passing and seeing as I haven't been to your new place yet," her voice trailing off.

"You thought you'd come by and snoop around." Grissom dragged a hand through his tangled hair suddenly becoming aware of his appearance and it only added to his discomfort.

Gasping in a weak attempt at fake hurt Catherine decided to change the subject and cover herself. "Nick and Greg have a robbery in Henderson and Warrick's working a trick roll, this case needs an extra pair of hands so I'll call Sara while you get ready and she can meet us there. Before her words could register she had had retrieved her cell and had struck speed dial. Panic washed over his body, _could things get any worse?_ He asked himself already knowing the answer he stood open mouthed as the sound of a phone echoed through the house.

Suddenly perturbed Catherine eyed Grissom suspiciously as a familiar voice answered her in stereo through the phone and from somewhere in the house. – Sidle

BUSTED! Grissom prayed that the floor would miraculously open up and take him away from Catherine's questioning gaze.

Not receiving a reply to her first attempt Sara repeated her greeting. "Sidle, who is this?"

Finally admitting defeat Grissom backed away and disappeared into a room off the hall while Catherine snapped her phone shut. Hushed whispers escaped from the room and them a muted scream as Catherine waited she felt her anger surge. "The sneaky little.." She had known Grissom for over ten years and she felt confident that she could read her friend but she hadn't foreseen this. She would make him pay for this, how could he keep this from me? As angry as she felt she couldn't suppress the wide grin that spread across her face. After a few minutes he reappeared looking like a guilty teenager caught in the act by his mother. Catherine, not wanting to miss this golden opportunity to get the upper hand, replaced the grin with an innocent confused expression, "What's wrong Gil – did I come by at a bad time? Seeing him squirm and sweat profusely made her feel very pleased with herself. Catching sight of a flash of satin fabric she looked over his shoulder to find Sara Sidle looking extremely uncomfortable, her usual pale complexion flushed with embarrassment.

"Hi Sara" She almost purred revelling in the moment.

"Hey Catherine, what a surprise" Sara's voice stuttered, feeling a warm hand slip around her waist in a protective stance she turned to look at Grissom who simple sent out an apologetic look, they were never going to be able to live this down Catherine was not known for her ability to keep a secret if fact if anything when you wanted something to be broadcasted at high speed around the lab you didn't bother to send a memo you simply told Catherine and the job was done!

Deciding to put the pair out of their misery Catherine let out a squeal, "OH I am so excited for you guys, I want to know details," she clapped her hands together like a giddy two year old on the way to the ice cream parlour.

Sara and Grissom shared a knowing look; their quiet little world was going to get a hell of a lot louder after today.


End file.
